Familia
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Los pensamientos de Seiya al ver a Saori y Koga. Y ahora los de Saori! Situado en Saint Seiya Omega 28.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

**FAMILIA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

A nuestro alrededor todo era un desastre, el antes hermoso bosque estaba destrozado y había llamas aún encendidas.

Mis amigos, mis hermanos se encontraban juntos, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

De alguna manera habíamos sobrevivido a esto también, pero ¿por qué?

La respuesta llegó cuando mis ojos terminaron de escanear el lugar.

Allí estaba ella, en un rincón, tirada en el piso, aunque aparentemente a salvo.

Y en un solo segundo, miles de pensamientos llenaron mi mente:

"Tengo que ponerla a salvo"

"Tenemos que irnos"

Pero al irme acercando no pude evitar congelarme por un instante. En sus brazos yacía un pequeño bebé, y le estaba mirando con tanto cariño que no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

Allí estaba todo lo que ella deseaba y lo único que yo no podía darle.

El chasquido de una rama delató mi presencia, y ella levantó su rostro para mirarme con una mezcla entre temor y esperanza.

Y entonces, lo único que pude hacer fue darle mi mejor sonrisa y tratar de transmitir en la mirada toda la confianza que no sentía.

-No te preocupes, Saori-san, le cuidaremos.

Ella me sonrió en respuesta e incluso el bebé balbuceó un poco mientras me acercaba para tomarla en mis brazos e iniciar el camino a casa.

A partir de ahora éramos una familia.

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, esta viñeta nació de esos dos minutos en el inicio de Saint Seiya Omega 28, sencillamente amé la expresión de Seiya cuando se acercó a Saori y al pequeño Koga, aunque no tengo idea de lo que dijo porque lo vi en Raw, pero medio capté un _mamoritai_ por ahí, así que de allí me agarré para hacer esto. Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

**De regreso**

**Por Saori-Luna**

A mi alrededor todo estaba destrozado, y en mis brazos un pequeño bebé gimoteaba asustado.

Aún podía sentir el enorme poder de la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor, a pesar que Mars había aprovechado el impacto para escapar con el otro chiquito. Me inquietaba saber cuál iba a ser su futuro, pero estaba aún más preocupada por aquel que se había quedado conmigo.

Yo no estaba preparada para muchas cosas, pero menos para estar a cargo de un bebé.

Entonces escuché muy cerca el chasquido de una rama al romperse, y al levantar mi mirada me encontré con la suya.

Mi caballero de la esperanza.

Dudó un poco antes de sonreír y decirme: "_No te preocupes Saori-san lo cuidaremos"._

No pude más que sonreírle de regreso, pero, ¿Qué no me preocupe?, ¿acaso no recuerda lo mala que soy con los niños?

Entonces, él terminó de acercarse, y me tomó en sus brazos.

"_Vamos a casa"_

Me aferré a él en un intento por conseguir la seguridad que tanto me hacía falta.

Y en ese instante todo volvió a mí…

El toque de sus manos...

La calidez de su pecho…

Un suspiro saliendo de sus labios…

Su corazón acelerándose…

No pude evitar suspirar yo también, recordando esos pequeños momentos compartidos tras cada batalla.

Entonces, el pequeño en mis brazos balbuceó, un intento de risa saliendo de su boca. Seiya y yo le miramos sorprendidos, detectando un chispazo de luz en su mirada.

Había esperanza para él en un futuro.

Y tal vez, también para nosotros, pensé mientras decidía el nombre del pequeño.

-Le llamaremos Koga.

Tal vez era muy pequeño, tanto como un colmillo, pero había algo de luz en este pequeño, y mientras la hubiera podríamos luchar por un mañana mejor.

Juntos, como una familia.

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, no esperaba que hubiera un segundo capítulo de esta viñeta, pero escuchando "It's all coming back to me now" en la versión de Glee pensé en cómo debía sentirse Saori en esos dos minutos inéditos del Saint Seiya Omega 28, una mezcla de sus miedos maternales, y el amor imposible por Seiya, y aquí están los resultados. Espero que les haya gustado :D.

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, escribir fanfiction sólo le da dinero a E.L. James._


End file.
